


Autistic Remus: Early Morning Cuddles

by Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac



Series: Autistic Remus [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autistic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Other, Parental Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac/pseuds/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac
Summary: Remus tends to have a common routine of waking up early each morning and wanting Dee's attention.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Autistic Remus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879255
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Autistic Remus: Early Morning Cuddles

Dee sighed as several loud, random noises rang through the hall, glancing at his bedside clock, and groaning when the bright letters read 3:00 in the morning.

Remus always got up for an hour or so around this time, unable to sleep, and usually wanting to do something with him.

Remus burst through the door suddenly, flapping his hands excitedly, making jittery noises, as he jumped onto Dee's bed, smiling lopsidedly at the other.

Dee gave Remus a tired smile, reaching into a nearby drawer that he kept Remus' fidget and stimming toys in.

He pulled out a fidget cube at first, and Remus shook his head rapidly, signing against his leg,

  
/No! No!/

Dee nodded, and began rummaging through the toys again, until he felt the other begin chewing on his pajama sleeve,

"Ree."

He coaxed gently, knowing they were working on Remus not chewing on random things, that's what his chewy necklaces were for.

Dee dug through the fidget and stimming toys, till he found what he was looking for.

He then carefully unhooked Remus' jaw from his pajama sleeve, causing the other to begin his tantrum noises Dee knew all too well, and held out the chewy necklace, which immediately silenced the noises as Remus reached for the necklace. 

Dee knew it was Remus' favorite chewy, it was a green silicone octopus chewy Roman had gotten him for his birthday, and Remus treasured it. 

He only kept it in his room, so Remus wouldn't accidentally lose it, which would cause a huge meltdown until it was found.

Once Remus had the necklace in his grasp, it went straight to his mouth as nibbled on the silicone happily, curling up against Dee's side, his eyelids growing heavier with each passing minute.

Dee very lightly ran his fingers through Remus' hair to help lull him to sleep, smiling softly when he heard a quiet snore, closing his own eyes, and drifting off not long after.


End file.
